Something Sweet
by Alchemygeek
Summary: Valentine's Day is a day for couples. Well, what brought this couple together? DancerAssassin


Alchemy: Yet another one of my stories. Dedicated to Moussi, Dark-chan and Cossy-chan. I love you all, and Happy Valentine's day everyone!

It all started one day at a bar. He was sitting at the counter, drinking a shot of sake. She was on the stage dancing for the crowd. They looked at each other and something clicked. He turned away. She frowned and continued dancing.

"Dude," a teenage rogue said, looking over at his friend to see if he heard correctly. "What did ya just say?"

The assassin glanced back at the rogue. "You heard me."

"My lil' Vinnie," the rogue replied, walking over to his comrade. He leaned over and pinched the assassin's cheeks. "All grown up. I never though' I'd see the day."

Vincent glared. "You keep pinching my cheeks like that Shoko, and you'll not live to see another day."

"Fine, fine," the other replied, letting go of his friend in favor of walking over to his seat. He sighed, shaking his head as he sat down. "I know I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but just forget about 'er. It's likely you'll never meet her again."

Vincent turned his head to look out the window. The bright sunlight filtering in through the glass didn't seem to fit the mood. "Maybe…"

"Miisha! Did I hear you correctly?" a bard said, looking over at his friend, slightly aghast. "You mean to tell me that you have fallen for a guy you don't know? And you're so affected by him, you're not even listening to me?"

"Mhmmm," the dancer replied, shrugging her friend off. He sighed in response and walked over to the dancer, slapping her cheek slightly.

"Miisha. Stop daydreaming and get serious. Are you insane? You've fallen for a guy you've never even met!"

The girl smiled slightly. "You've called me insane plenty of times, Jean," she replied with a laugh. "I haven't listened to you once, except for this time."

"Do me a favor, will ya?" he replied, plopping down on the ground. "Forget about him and move on with your life. For all you know, he might not even like you. You'll be better off if you leave it be and find someone else."

"You don't understand, Jean," Miisha replied, standing up. She looked down at her friend. "I need to find him. You just really don't understand." The dancer quickly left the room after saying this, leaving the inn door swinging on its hinges.

The second time was shopping in Geffen. She was looking for a gift for a friend. He was buying supplies for the guild's members. She was alone. He was with his friend. She wanted to talk to him. He wanted to talk to her. They didn't say a word.

Shoko paced around the room, looking over at the monk standing in the middle of the small quarters. "Yuki," he said. "He's head over heels for the girl. You should have seen 'im at the shop the other day. He couldn't get his mind off 'er. I'm a'fraid somethin' bad might happen if he doesn't stop thinkin' about 'er."

The girl took a seat on the ground, not bothering to glance at the pacing rogue. Watching him would only make her even dizzier. "Maybe he should go talk to her, sort everything out? You never know what might happen if they actually meet."

"I told Vin to forget 'bout 'er."

"He obviously hasn't."

"….Righ'…"

"Now, about this girl…You said she had brown locks, green glittering eyes, a purplish outfit and a cute smile that you can't help but fall for?"

"…Yeah…Why?"

"I've got a plan."

A young merchant yawned, moving her hand to cover her mouth as she listened to her friend's rant. Jean just didn't know when to stop. "Jean," she said, trying to get the boy to stop talking. "Jean!"

He ignored her.

"Jean Roderic Aaren!" the young merchant shouted.

"Huh? Dessie, why'd you cut me off?"

"Because you're acting like an idiot. Now, just shut up. You're just telling me that Mii has fallen in love with an assassin. He has messy black hair with a few brown highlights, black eyes, a black outfit with a cute little smile, right?"

The bard nodded. The merchant smiled. "Sounds like the perfect guy to me. Hey, look. I need you're help. I think I have a plan."

She went to a restaurant for a blind date. He went out on a blind date as well. They met. They talked, kissed and had a great time. The two were boyfriend and girlfriend in just one night.

Yuki looked over at the other person sitting at the table with her. She turned to the rogue. "I told you he was a good match for her."

"You're just tryin' to make me feel bad, aren't ya?"

"Maybe." The monk grinned and placed a small kiss on the rogue's cheek. The rogue's eyes grew wide.

"Can I get another kiss?" Shoko asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"You wish. You only got that one because it's Valentine's day." She laughed. "But here." The girl took a small black box from her back pocket and handed it to the rogue. Shoko grinned and shook his head.

"For you, m'dear," he replied, giving the girl a small deep blue bag. He got a purple flower and a purple ribbon. She got a few pieces of chocolate. He put the ribbon in his hair.

Destiny glanced over at the two couples and grinned. The plan had worked. She shook her head and looked at the bard next to her. "Well, my sister did pull the right strings and we actually got them together. I say today was a day well done."

"Yeah. Both couples look good together."

"Don't tell Yuki and Shoko that. They're still denying their feelings for one another."

Jean laughed. "That's the sad truth."

Dessie shook her head and looked back at Jean. "At least we can spend Valentine's Day together."

The bard nodded. "Yeah." He paused for a moment before handing the girl a badly wrapped gift. "For you."

The merchant looked over at the bard, then back to the package in her hands. The gift was unwrapped to reveal a Poring doll. The girl smiled in delight. "Thanks!" she exclaimed, pulling the bard in for a hug. She brought her lips up to meet his in a sweet kiss.

Alchemy: Ha! Dessie has a boyfriend! Bet you didn't see that one coming, Moussi!

Erm. Please review.


End file.
